rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ifrit Palace
You'll see flying flames of fire inside of this monumental building. You'll also feel that the air in this building smells like sulphur. Genies live here. It is their favourite place. __TOC__ Items to Get Special Items are things you can only get here and nowhere else. Regulars can be found in several locations. There are no dedicated quests for finding regulars, at least not after you have found them for the first time. After the quest, specials are getting regular. Quests to prepare the Visit 'Traps and Feathers' Melissa: Have you already tried helping your friends get rid of the Twilight Genies and Ghosts? Great! These activities will help us in finding certain items that we need. However, if you want to find any items you first need to locate the Paranormal Trap and the Genie's Dwelling. *Explore any areas and find 3 Paranormal Traps *Explore any areas and find 3 Genie's Dwellings *You need 5 Peacock Feathers (buy or explore) Melissa: Using the Traps that you have found you will easily chase the Twilight Genies and Ghosts from your friends' places. You can also use the traps to find the items that you need to enter the Ifrit Palace. 'Ifrit Palace' Melissa: Have you ever thought where Ghosts come from to the places which you have already visited? I wonder if they live in any houses or lairs. I found some information about it in the Professor's Diary. The Diary mentions some mysterious place. It is called Ifrit Palace. *Chase away 3 Ghosts from any area by using a special item or by exploring. *Find 3 Illusive Blades by chasing away the Ghosts. Melissa: As far as I understand, in order to get into the Ifrit Palace you need to find certain items which Ghosts leave behind. These items are possible to find only when Ghosts are in the area or when they are chased away from the area. 'Master of Genies' Melissa: From the Diary: "The Ifrit Palace used to be a favorite place for one fantastically rich Persion sheik. Thousands of Genies served this sheik. They called him their master and fulfilled all his wishes." *Chase 3 Twilight Genies away from any area by using a special item or by exploring. *Find 3 Ifrit Rings by chasing away the Twilight Genies. Melissa: I spent a lot of time in our Library looking for some records about the sheik and the Ifrit Palace. My search was successful and I finally found some information. I think now that we have active portals we can find a gate which leads to the Ifrit Palace. '' 'Ghosts and Friends' ''Melissa: Your friends are getting a lot of Ghosts and Twilight Genies. When Ghosts and Twilight Genies go away, they leave behind a lot of items which are very difficult to find in our Manor. Help your friends by using special traps and chasing away Ghosts and Twilight Genies from your friends' territories! *Find10 Disguise Masks by chasing away the Ghost from your friends' places *Find 10 Giant's Belts by chasing away the Twilight Genies from your friends' places Melissa: Now I am trying to understand the story about the Persian sheik. This story is very mysterious and confusing. All records indicate that thousands of genies served the sheik. But there isn't a single mentioning of how these genies became the sheik's servants. 'Almanac about Ghosts' Melissa: I think that one of the resons why the Professor disappeared was his attempt to find the answers to the Ghosts' mysteries. Unfortunately, I don't really know whether he had managed to visit the Ifrit Palace. At least, I've never seen the items that you've been collecting these days. *Chase away the Twilight Genies and Ghosts. Then use the items that you have obtained to create the Gleaming Almanac. Melissa: You need 4 Sad Dreams from the Mime and 4 Smouldering Firestones from the Juggler. Quests at 1st Visit The quests in Ifrit Palace are timed just like the Palace itself and are running for 72 h. The next 5 quests are available at the first opening of Ifrit Palace. All item quests for one artifact appear at the same time. Accept all at once to collect the items faster. 'Nickel Gel' Melissa: Here is what I've found in our Library: "The almighty Persion sheik Mirza came back with the victory over his powerful neighbors. The sheik brought much loot home: gold, jewelry and prisoners. According to some rumors the battle had been started by the order of the dark powers." The reason for the battle was the sheik's desire to acqure some kind of vessels which were made by a jeweler who posessed unlimited power. This jeweler was in conflict with dark forces and vanished during one of his travels. To assemble the Nickel Gel you need 2 Vaccuum Radiance (from Kind Scarecrow) and 2 Whirl of Oblivion (from Lonely Lumberjack). You receive 1550 coins + 155 XP from the quest and 1800 coins + 180 XP from the assembly. 'Indigo of Stone' Melissa: One of the prisoners was a girl named Akgul. Later she became a servant of the sheik's wife. Some time after that a young man named Kaplan came to the walls of the palace. Kaplan asked the sheik to free the prisoners in exchange for one thousand gold lamps. According to Kaplan these lamps contained power. The lamps which Kaplan brought to the sheik were precisely the lamps which the sheik had had his crusade for. Sheik Mirza cared neither about Agkul nor about Kaplan. All he cared for was power. When Mirza saw the lamps next to the walls of his castle, he was ready for any deal. To assemble the Indigo of Stone you need 3 Deep Water Wave (from Kind Scarecrow) and 2 Bright Flashes (from Lonely Lumberjack). You receive 1550 coins + 155 XP from the quest and 2000 coins + 200 XP from the assembly. 'Dying Blaze' Melissa: The sheik exchanged all his prisoners for lamps except for beautiful Akgul. Kaplan tried to offer Mirza other incredible treasures to free Akgul. But at the same time the young man never revealed the true power of the lamps to the sheik. Nevertheless, the sheik was smart and quickly understood how valuable the lamps were. This is how Mirza got one thousand genies at his service. To assemble the Dying Blaze you need 2 Gamma Radiance (from Kind Scarecrow) and 2 Warm Currents (from Transvaal Lion). You receive 1550 coins + 155 XP from the quest and 2200 coins + 220 XP from the assembly. 'Monarch's Key' Melissa: In order to remain a gentleman in the situation, the sheik refused to free Akgul unless Kaplan could obtain water from the rock on which Mirza's castle was built. Some time later this castle was named Ifrit Palace. Hundred thousands of the sheik's servants died trying to obtain water from the rock. Water is the only thing which was inaccessible for Mirza. Knowing how difficult his task was, the sheik thought tht digging a well was an impossible type of work for Kaplan. To assemble the Monarch's Key you need 3 Magnetic Field (from Kind Scarecrow) and 2 Intensive Glow (from Lonely Lumberjack). You receive 1550 coins + 155 XP from the quest and 2400 coins + 240 XP from the assembly. 'Glow of Absolute Power' Melissa: It took several years for Kaplan to dig a well. Everyone who helped Kaplan thought that his work was pointless. So, Kaplan continued to search water alone. Love for Akgul gave Kaplan energy. By the fourth year Kaplan finally found water. Fortunately, his efforts were rewarded. To assemble the Glow of Absolute Power you need 3 Energy of Light (from Kind Scarecrow) and 2 Speed of Sound (from Transvaal Lion). You receive 1550 coins + 155 XP from the quest and 2600 coins + 260 XP from the assembly. Search Thingies